onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergey
Sergey is a scientist, perhaps not the most brilliant but certainly among the maddest. He is responsible for the creation of the Artificial Logia and is a product of his own experimentation. Appearance He is tall and lanky and has poor posture, usually hunched over. He wears large round glasses and a medical mask making it impossible to see most of his face. He has large orange hair blown back as if he was in a recent lab explosion. He also wears a white lab coat stained, burnt and torn from many of his experiments. Personality He rarely speaks if ever, but frequently laughs maniacally as mad scientists tend to do. He has a compulsory nature and documents and records everything that occurs. In place of his voice a robotic recorded log can be heard throughout the lab reciting daily experiments and outcomes. He is also quite paranoid of anyone stealing his work and his base is full of any number of nonlethal traps, this is so anyone captured may be used for future experimentation. History Expelled from academia by Vegapunk himself, he secluded himself from the world on a remote island in the florian triangle. Over the years two individuals were captured by him and became his first experiments in the creation of his artificial logia fruit designs. The subjects were labeled LIFE and DEATH, LIFE was given the Shuko Shuko no Mi giving her the power to become plant life and DEATH was granted the power of the Ekuto Ekuto no Mi allowing him to become ectoplasm. With each other’s help the two escaped, DEATH went to join the marines and became admiral Gureuma and LIFE became a pirate. In his frustration Sergey ate his Hedoro Hedoro no Mi, giving him the power to turn into chemical ooze, and set out to hunt them down in his submarine laboratory. Powers & Abilities He is a brilliant individual with a dangerous level of knowledge, prominently of human anatomy and devil fruits. He is always running experiments even in mid battle whether it be strategic theory or the effects of his latest concoction. This can often be used to his disadvantage, leaving his opponents alive long enough giving them an opportunity to counter attack. Devil Fruit The Hedoro Hedoro no Mi, Sludge-Sludge Fruit, allows him to become and control any number of slime based chemicals. With properties such as toxic, corrosive, and mutagenic; ensuring that anything attacked by him is permanently scarred or malformed. There is one cure and that is his sludge vaccine attack that undoes all damage he has done to the target. He uses this technique solely to prolong his experimentation. Because of the nature of the artificial logia, he is unable to deactivate his abilities leaving sludge everywhere he goes. He is also able to still feel pain despite the regenerative properties of the fruit. There is an awakened level to this devil fruit where he can produce the chemical SAD, mutating any produce around him into more artificial devil fruits. The side effects of artificial devil fruits created this way are unknown. Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia User Category:Antagonists Category:Godot83